


Escaping Hell, Discovering Life

by ShinyGhost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Creepy Tad Strange, Dream Castration, Dream Sex, Home Alone, Kidnapping, M/M, Some Sexual Violence, Swearing, Triangle Sex, non-con in the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/pseuds/ShinyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being home alone is great, ask Dipper!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Your name is Dipper Pines and today is a Saturday; no school, no pants, no restrictions. And the cherry on top of the ‘HECK YEAH’ delight, you’re home alone until Tuesday, because your great uncle Stan and sister Mabel are out camping for the weekend and then some. You got out of going with them because to be honest; you aren’t the most outdoors-y kind of guy. Sure-- You like to solve mysteries, but sometimes you’d rather be inside reading- plus, your great uncle thinks you’re a wimp and that statement is pretty accurate. Over your few summers here, you’ve seen so many things-- You’ve learned new things, and grown as a person.

Your whole weekend is going to revolve around staying up all night, eating absolute junk, and watching television. In retrospect, it’s actually pretty mundane, but you’re only sixteen years old! It’s not like you have an actual job to do, as Stan is out for the weekend. Being home alone is really intimidating for you, but the quiet is nice for once. No family, no pigs, and only one on one time with Pitt Soda and popcorn. You decide to watch Duck-tective for an hour, but your focus dissolves at the sudden knocking on the door. You mute the television and look over to it. It’s locked, but who would be at the door at… 9:47? Grunkle Stan and Mabel had their keys, so they wouldn’t be knocking.. Soos was at home, probably tucking his Abuelita in, Wendy.. Your face stings with color. No--no,  She wouldn’t come here at this time- She never even showed up to work on time!

Three more loud knocks.

Your parents taught you to wait twenty one seconds at someone’s door after knocking, and that if there was no answer, you weren't welcomed at the moment. What if the person knocking needed help? The shack was pretty far away from most houses, so this person couldn’t go somewhere else.. You jump off of the couch and walk to the front door, clad in only your boxers and old red tee. Three door rattling knocks make you jump a little, so you quicken your pace.

You open the door and before you can even manage a ”hello”, darkness surrounds your vision as a bag is thrown over your head. You scream loudly, and try to bolt, but the attacker has their arm linked around you and uses the other to shut you up. You try to fight the person, but they quickly slam your head into one of the supporting posts of the porch and you go limp. They carry you in their arms bridal style and you’re too overwhelmed to make a noise of protest. You hear a deep masculine voice chuckle and the sound of a car door open.

 

“Finally...” Is the last thing you hear before you close your eyes, head pounding from the trauma previously inflicted.

The last thing you feel is a hand rest on your thigh, and the realization that you’ve just been kidnapped.

The car door slams, and you feel gloved hands grab your wrists tightly and tie them together with a thin but durable rope. You pull at the confines keeping you bound, but you hear that same deep yet smooth voice talk.

“Come on, don’t be like that~” He coos into your ear, and you break out into goosebumps.

“Why… W-why are you doing this?” You whimper, feeling helpless in the situation.

“Because I want to,” He slams the car door, and gets in the front seat. “Because I can. We’ll have fun, I promise!” His tone scares you. He sounds chipper for a man who just slammed you head-first into a wooden post. As the car is moving, you try to remember each turn. Forward for about 30 seconds, then a left.. a right.. forwards… The pounding in your head is too much to handle and you lose track of the turns and now everything is becoming a blur. Your body jerks as the vehicle comes to an abrupt halt.

 

“Here we are.” He says, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

The door to your right opens and you feel hands touch your bare legs.

  
“Welcome to your new home, Dipper.” 

He pulls you into his arms and takes you inside of the building. You’re still blinded, so you can’t tell anything. He must have panned this. When you get inside of the building, he sets you down on a surface-- a bed and takes the bag off.

“Hello,” the man leaned down, face almost touching yours. “my little angel.”

“Who a-are you? And my name is Dipper.” You say, eyes slowing adjusting to the bright room.

“My name is Tad, nice to officially meet you! And I already knew that, sweetie.” Tad drawls, looking you right in the eyes. He has black hair, brown- almost black eyes, and is wearing an expensive looking suit. In a different situation, you would have thought of him as quite attractive, which only cause more confusion for you.. Why would someone as aesthetically pleasing as this man want you of all people; a sweaty sixteen year old boy?

“Why did you bring me here?” There’s just an odd sense of comfort knowing your fate, even if it is unfortunate.

“Well, I’ve been watching you for a while Angel,” He pulls away from your face and you feel a little bit better. “And I must say; you’ve piqued my interest. You’re here because I want you to be here. You’re here because I want you.”

You hold your breath.

“I want you, and now you’re mine.” He says happily, walking to the door.

“I’m not yours.” You grit out in a hushed tone. He stops walking and slowing turns to you.

“What was that?” His smile is false and you can tell that he’s holding anger back.

“I’m.. I’m not yours.” Tad walks toward you slowly, he gets in front of you and puts his hand on your thigh again.

“Are you sure about that, my dear?”

You gulp ask his hand kneads the inside of your left thigh, as if trying to persuade you to give in.

“Y-yes.” You say, trying to maintain your ground, trying to sound intimidating. He chuckles and trails his hand up your thigh all the way to the band of your boxers.

“H-hey, stop!” You say as he inches them down with a smirk on his face.

“Admit it then,” He gets uncomfortably close to your face. “Admit that you belong to me.”

“Okay,” you say, mocking defeat. “I’m…” His hands pause. “Not yours!”

You kick him in the chest and get off of the bed quickly, making a dash for the door. before you can get a few feet away, his hand grab your leg and you fall over hitting your face on the floor.

“You little bitch.” He hisses and pulls you back to his reach. You scream and try to kick your legs out but he’s one step ahead of you. He quickly stands up and slams his foot into the back of your calf.

“Am I really going to have to bind your whole body, Angel?” He asks, and you know it was a rhetorical question. He tries to pull you into his arms again and you convulse. He throws you onto the bed and quickly puts your arms and legs into restraints.

“You want to act like trouble, fine. Fine by me, young man!” He says and leaves the room in a hurry. You decide that calming down is the most important task, so you level your breathing and focus on what you know.

You look around as soon as he leaves. A light blue room with one thin window at the top of the wall. From that information alone, you assume that you’re on a bottom level. On your abductor; late twenties, black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

Repeating the information in your head, you drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "lol that aint me name taddy boi"
> 
> "uuhmm.,,, sweaty?? :)))"
> 
> next update in a bit


	2. Chapter 2

You’ve been alone in the basement for three days. Tad hasn’t come down at all, so you haven’t eaten since the night he took you away. On the second day of your time here, you screamed until your throat was raw. After being ignored, you gave up because he had no intention of letting you go home. You thought that he would leave you to rot, but the sudden sound of the doorknob has you shaking and clenching your eyes shut. Maybe if you pretend to be sleeping he’ll leave you alone. 

“I know you’re awake, sweetheart.” He coos and you hear his footsteps become closer.

Shit.

You open your eyes slowly, looking at him. He smiles and you avert your eyes.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” His voice drops into a low growl and you nod slowly, not wanting to look at him. “Answer me, Dipper.” He grits, pulling on the rope around your ankles. You know now that he means business, so you immediately respond.

“Yes-” Your voice is hoarse and start coughing vigorously.

“Sh, sh, sh,” He hushes and walks to your side, and you see a plastic water bottle in his hands. “Here, sit up.” You’re thankful that he didn’t do your arms on the bed frame, so you prop yourself up on your bound hands. It hurts, but you haven’t had much to drink in a few days. You watch as he unscrews the bottle lid and when he tilts it by your mouth for you to drink, you take large selfish gulps. He laughs and puts a hand in your hair, ruffling it playfully. You feel yourself soften into the touch, and he pulls both of his hands away.

“Would you like to have dinner, Dipper?” Tad asks in that sweet, fatherly tone that he usually held, and you look at him with mistrust.

“Y-yes, please.” You say, unsure of how to respond. A few days ago he was full of rage, and now he’s back to his sweet facade. He smiles and turns.

“I’ll be right back, my sweet!” And with that, he leaves the room.

He’s gone for a few minutes and then comes down with a tray; two plates, each having the same contents. Mashed potatoes with what looked like gravy, carrots, and something that looked like chicken. He set the tray down before you and pulled one plate off, pulling up a chair to your side.

“Th-thanks..” You say quietly, and he hums.

“You’re welcome!”

“So.. Tad,” He looks up at you immediately. 

“Yes?” He asks, his attention on you. That makes you swallow with discomfort.

“What do you do for a living?” You’re not really expecting an answer, but he chuckles lowly.

“Well, you can't know that, my dear.. But,“ He gives you a cool-guy smile. "I can tell you one of my hobbies."

"Okay..” You say absently, putting a forkful of mashed potatoes in your mouth. To be honest, you couldn't care less about what his hobbies are. You wanted to have an even clearer understanding of what kind of man he was. Not whether he liked to play board games or knit. He already looked like the kind of guy to do so. Slicked hair, button ups and ties, his appearance couldn't be more father-like.

“I,” He pauses for a dramatic effect. If he wasn't keeping you locked up and bound in a basement, you would have rolled your eyes. "Like to bake. I know, I know, It isn't--"

“Tad, can I ask you something?” You cut him off and avert your eyes again, feeling rather shy with his eyes plastered on you.

“Of course you can.” His eyes soften and he props his head up on one hand.

“How long am I going to be here…?”

Tad’s eyes dull a bit and he looks at you.

“Until I get bored, I guess. I do love you, Dipper. I have for a really long time.” Your cheeks go red, and you find yourself trying to rationalize.

“But you don’t even know me, Tad… I don’t even know you.”

“I do know you though. Like I said; I’ve been watching you for a long time. I didn’t really know you per se… More like knew of you,” He explains. “And just because you don’t know me, doesn’t mean you can’t get to know me.”

You kind of laugh at the enthusiasm, this guy is fucking nuts. 

“That’s true. But I do have a family, Tad..” You trail off, glancing over at him.

“But you’re with me now, Angel… And I love you. More than they could ever.” He says, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“Tad, what are you going to do to me while I’m here..?” You ask, voice quivering a bit.

“I want to show you how much I love you.” Tad didn’t have to explain because you already knew what he wanted to do.

You want to go home.

\----

 

“Grunkle Stan, I love you!” 

“I lo--”

“Do you love me too?”

Stan looked over at his niece with an unimpressed face which then turned into a light smile as he saw the playful gaze she was giving him. The two had been driving from the deep woods since 9:00 that morning. On every turn the vehicle went, he was bombarded with silly games from his niece. Mabel's most current favorite; the 'I Love You' game. Stanley had been relieved to finally be at home again, and have things go back to normal. Dipper wasn't trusted enough to run his business all by himself, so he was glad to get home and start making profit again. Although he did want to get home, he enjoyed the few days alone with his niece. The two of them came up with wacky stories and even finger painted with mud. Stanley felt like a child again.

“Grunkle Stan, stand up man, grandstand, best rapper, cool… candy wrapper, these sick rhymes.. Lemon, chili and... Thyme..” Mabel attempted to freestyle along to the intro of a song on the radio. Even though Mabel had been away from her brother for only a few days, she missed him. Dipper needed his space a lot, and Mabel always had a hard time being separated from him. 

“Hey, kid,” Stanley said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts “We’re home.. Mabel? Are you okay?”

She turned to face her great uncle, smile surfacing on her face.

“I was just thinking about how much i missed Dipper s’all! But now that we’re home, I get to see him!” Stanley smiled at her enthusiasm to see her brother. Near the end of Stanford’s time, the two were finally getting closer. It was a shame to have parted earlier in their lives but Stanley felt very.. Proud of Mabel. She was becoming herself and she kept those dear to her as close as she could without fail.

“Haha, I miss that little dork too, sweetie.”

The two unpacked their bags and left the rest of the supply in the car to take out later, as lunch was top priority. As soon as Mabel faced the shack, she saw that the front door was wide open. She dropped her bags and dashed to the front door, looking around.

“Mabel? Since when did you have keys to the shack?” Stan caught up slowly and dropped his bags as he realized that something wasn’t right.

“M-maybe Dipper left the door open?” She suggested with a slight shakiness in her voice. Stanley walked into the home-- about five feet in.

“DIPPER?” He hollered into the quiet house. After no answer he tried again.

Mabel ran upstairs and looked around for any sign of her brother. There were a few empty cans of Pitt soda scattered around his side of the room, and he wasn’t in the bathroom… He wasn’t upstairs. Usually the dork would be cooped up in his room reading mystery novels, but he was nowhere to be seen. Mabel chewed on her bottom lip.

“Is he down there?!” She asked loudly from the top of the stairs.

“NO!” Stanley shouted from the kitchen. Mabel came running down from the stairs and looked at her uncle with worried eyes.

“Y’know, kid,” Grunkle Stan started “The kid is probably out on some nerd sci-fi adventure, being an absolute donkus. Y’know what? I’m gonna get us some lunch cookin’, and if he isn’t here by.. 8:30 tonight, we’ll start worrying. Deal?” 

Mabel gave him an unsure smile.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MABELANDGRUNKLE100YEARS.COM 
> 
> y'know, i should have named this whole thing The Fuckening 
> 
> anyways
> 
> thanks for readin', them there comments mean a lot thanks sonny


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fell off my bicycle yesterday
> 
> shits boutta go down

The two of you finish dinner in silence and when you’re done, he takes your tray and puts it on the nightstand beside the bed. 

“Can I show you?” He asks, leaning in quite a bit after returning to the chair. You look away, trying to make it obvious that you were uncomfortable with the small gap between the two of you, but he either didn’t care or didn’t notice.

"May I show you how much I love you, I mean,” He adds, leaning in further. You shiver. “Angel, you’re a virgin, right?”

Red lights flash in your mind and suddenly you're more afraid than you ever were. 

“Tad, not that-- please, I don’t want to.. Please no. I’ve never done that kind of thing before, and I don’t want to, so please don’t. Please let me go I want to see my sister again...” Your voice is shaking once again and he sighs as if you're in the wrong. 

“Dipper, I want you,” He says, and you feel his hand on your thigh, rubbing lazy circles. “I want you so badly, you don’t even know…”

You feel tears running down your face.

“Tad, no…”

“It’ll only hurt a bit, I don’t want you to be in pain…” He trails his hands up to your soft penis and rubs it through the fabric gently, trying to get a reaction from you.

“Tad, no, stop it now!” You raise your voice, completely terrified with the situation. You’re even more scared at the fact that your dick is starting to get erect under his palm.

“Don’t call me that anymore,” He grits, keeping up the pressure. “You are going to call me ‘Master’ when we have sex. You are mine, Dipper. MINE.”

“T-take your hand off, I don’t want this, Tad!” You squirm around, trying to swivel away from his touch. He raises his other hand and slaps you across the face. Tears of embarrassment and fear run down your cheeks. You feel so, so dirty.

“Say it.”

“N-no, stop touching me…” He grips your half erect dick and squeezes tightly. You gasp and your hips involuntarily thrust up into his hand.

“Say it right fucking now, Dipper.” Tad looks into your soul and you flinch. This shouldn’t be happening. Not to you.

“M-m..” You stutter out, not wanting to say the word. However, due to your compliance, he rewards you with a few strokes. Gasping, your eyes shoot toward him.

“Good boy..” He said, acting as if he wasn’t molesting you right now. “But I think you can say it better, wouldn’t you agree?”

“M-.. Master…Master… Go a bit slower...” You moan out, hoping that he’ll go easy on you.

No way around it.

No way above it.

No way but going through it.

He slows his pace considerably.

“I’m sorry, my little angel… I got a bit carried away there,” He flicks his wrist and you moan loudly, hoping that giving in to Tad will make things easier for you. “but you must be a good boy for me. Could you do that for me?”

“Y-yes..”

He immediately resumes a firm pace to reward you. You whimper, feeling angry at yourself for finding this situation even the slightest bit of arousing. He begins to take your boxers off completely, letting your straining erection spring from its confines.

“Oh~! Would you look at this.” He says, acting as if he wasn't stroking your dick to a full length.

“Uhn.. Ta--, Master!” You moan and he pulls away.

“Sorry, Angel. I have needs to fulfill too, you know…” You shudder but try to keep your cool.

Can’t freak out.

Don’t freak out.

Tad smiles at you and starts taking off his pants. You’re scared, but you can’t let him know that. Maybe he’ll only do this once and then let you go; having fulfilled his ‘love’ for you. You really hope that is the case.

He pulls his pants all the way down to reveal blue briefs, an obvious bulge in the front of them. You gulp. Tad sits on the bed beside you.

“Turn around a bit. I want to unbind your hands.” He says gently, and when you comply, he unties the rope.

“Th-thanks...” You say, rubbing your wrists. The rope was thin, so it dug in quite a bit. Tad notices.

“Oh my gosh, my angel,” he takes your hand in his and flips it over, examining the damage. “I’m so sorry, oh no..”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt much…” You say quietly as he kisses your wrists. Tad stops kissing your arm and smiles at you.

“May I kiss you, Angel?”

You don’t want him near you. You don’t want him to kiss you.

“Y-yes…” But you have to say yes. You don’t want him to hurt you, and you don’t want to die here.

Not like this.

He moves his head closer and closes his eyes gently, then pecks you on the lips. You gasp when he goes in for another, the length of this one being longer than the last. As the two of you are kissing, he snakes his hand down to your penis and begins to stroke it slowly. You moan into Tad’s mouth, hoping that he’ll stop kissing you. He does.

“Are you ready for the fun part..?” He asks, unbuttoning his white dress shirt slowly with his left hand, keeping the right on your person. You know what that meant.

“N-no.. I’ve n-never done anything like this be-before…” You stutter, unable to control the shaking in your voice.

“Don’t worry, it’ll feel good.” When he takes his shirt off completely, he reaches down to his briefs, pulling them down and off in one swift motion. Tad shuffles closer to you, his erection now in your face.

“Suck, Angel…” You have to obey. It will make things easier for you, and you need to get home again.

So you put a hand on his cock and bring your mouth to the tip, giving it a small lick. It doesn’t have a bad taste, but it definitely has a distinct one. You pull back and look up at him.

“Tad-- I’ve never done this…” You say in hopes that he spares you the trouble.

“Well, if you’re staying here, you’re going to have to learn, my angel,” He looks down at you. “This isn’t something I can explain, baby. You’ll have to test it out for yourself.” You hold in a sigh and move your eyes to the erection in front of you. Tad lets out a growl of frustration when you do nothing but stare at it, and grabs your chin.

“Open your fucking mouth, you incompetent child.” He grits, tightening his grasp on your chin. You know you can’t do anything but give in, so you open your mouth and his cock moves in.

“Suck,” He says, letting go of your chin. “NOW.”

-

 You feel dead. Tad left you in the basement after using you as a fucktoy, his ejaculate is still inside of your ass, and your nose is bleeding. He got violent with you when you started screaming at him to pull out, and oh God… You want to cry right now. You cried whilst he was fucking you, but he shoved your face into the pillows so he wouldn’t have to hear it. The whole experience was traumatizing, but the worst part is that you came.

You came while he was raping you.

_ Tad slammed his hips forward and slammed his hand in your hair. At this point, he had already beaten you and tears and blood were running down your face as you sobbed openly. Despite your physical pain, you felt an orgasm inching its way to the surface. _

_ “AughUHNN!” you moaned, and came in his palm. _

_ He laughed. _

_ “You little slut, I bet you wanted me to do this to you. You think your great uncle can come and save you? Haha, you don’t stand a chance,” Tad pulled you up by your hair until your back was pressed against his chest. “Now tighten your boy-pussy like that again, Angel.” He groaned into your ear, fucking you even faster until he released inside of you. _

_ You screamed with everything you had as you felt his semen fill your ass. _

_ Dirty. _

It’s been about twenty minutes since that happened, and honestly, you don’t care if he leaves you to rot here anymore. That’s the best he could do at this point. You don’t want to face your family like this, you got completely defiled by a man. Your racing thoughts get interrupted by the room going grayscale.

“WELL, WELL, WELL,” The voice booms, and you don’t even have to look to see who it is. “You’re in quite the predicament, Pine Tree!”    
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got new glasses i look 80 years old im dyinng 
> 
> thanks for reading. comments make me smile and i like to see feedback


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit boi i die boy, two in one day!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this 
> 
> and if anyone has any kind of request i dont mind writing it out

“WELL, WELL, WELL,” The voice booms, and you don’t even have to look to see who it is. “You’re in quite the predicament, Pine Tree!”

“G-get out of here…” You grumble, not wanting to look. This is embarrassing beyond compare, and Bill has the tendency to make things worse. 

“That’s no way to talk to somebody who could help you out here, kid.” He says, sounding bored and slightly angry at the disrespect.

“What do you want then, Bill? How can it be any worse than this…” You mumble the last part to yourself, but it was loud enough for Bill to hear.

“Well, you can start by looking at me,” You lift your head to look at him, and your eyes immediately squint at his bright and glowing form. “Jeez, that square really did a round to your face, oh-hoh," You give him a glare and he raises his hands in retreat. "so, I would like to help you.

“Help me..?” You parrot, not believing this was happening. Bill wasn't the type to help people without an angle, and thinking of what he would want from you makes you feel scared. The triangular asshole probably watched you get stripped down and beaten. 

“Yes,” He said, retrieving his cane from nowhere and placing it under your chin. “Unless you want to stay here and be used by him of course! I can tell you a few things; your precious uncle and sister just got back and are looking for you, and I can guarantee that they won't be able to find you. This man is clever, and he knows what he's doing.”

“What do I have to do?” They’re looking for you. You can’t just let them down like that when they find no leads on where you’re being held.

“All I ask is that you summon me! Well, that’s a part of saving you, so it’s a win-win situation here, Pine Tree.” You close your eyes and consider the consequences. You know that you won't be able to get away from Tad- there's just no way. And if you do accept the deal Bill will be brought into reality and have a living body again. 

“Yes- Yes! Deal, please just get me out of here.” You beg, not wanting to die here.

“You only need to say the words-- I’ll take care of the rest,” He puts his small hand in your hair and ruffles is gently. “I’m not going to let you die here. I have some business to attend to, so I can’t rescue you until I’m done. It’ll only take me about two hours at most.. Hang in there, kid..”

And like that he was gone. The room lost all light when Bill left, and you’re alone with your memory now.

You look at the wall and wait for two hours to pass.

-

You must have fallen asleep because you jolt awake at the sound of the door opening. The small peek of light tells you that it’s him. He’s back again.

“Hello, my angel…” Tad says in a hushed tone and you shiver. You’re still naked, and you know that the situation is giving him an obvious advantage. “I’m ready for another round,” He walks over to you in a brisk manner and you hear the unzipping of his pants. “Open that pretty little mouth of yours, darling.”

You slowly open up your mouth, and just before his erection moves in, the world goes grayscale and everything stops.

“Summon me now, Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice is urgent and stiff.

“Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium... Vene foris videntis omnium..” You whisper, and as the world shatters, you see Bill getting warped into reality. But.. Bill doesn’t look like he usually does.

He’s in a human body.

Tad smiles down at you, not noticing the demon, and the look on Bill’s face is downright horrifying.

“Sorry to interrupt, Tad," His voice is bitter and he has a sharp grin on his face. "But it seems as though your little party is over.”

Tad stops what he’s doing and tucks himself back into his pants.

“Cipher, nice to see ya! Care to join me and my sweet--”

“You and I both know that you’ve been keeping him here involuntarily. What you’re going to do is untie him, and hand him over to me.” Bill cuts in, using the echoing tone that he usually had in the mindscape.

“Yes, Mr. Cipher.” Tad said monotonously, and walked over to where your feet were. He untied them easily, then turned to face Bill. As soon as your legs are free you scurry back from the two.

“Next order?”

“You’re going to go into the bedroom on the top floor and you’re going to bring matches, writing utensils, and some kerosene with you. Once you’ve done that, you will write a letter about how much you loved your family, and how sorry you are to leave this way. Lastly, once I knock on the door three times, you’re going to soak everything with kerosene and light the house-- With you in it-- on fire. Capisce?”

“Understood.” Tad said, clearly in a trance.

“Now, get to it.” Bill snapped, and the other man left the room walking like some sort of machine.

You look at Bill with huge widened eyes filled with tears and he runs over to your side, taking off his suit jacket and placing it over you.

“Th-thanks..” You whisper, tears blurring your vision. “Thank you so much, Bill.” You pull him into a hug and he picks you up, careful with your aching body.

“Uh.. Sure. We’ll leave here in a few minutes. I want to take some of Tad’s stuff. Preferably all of his gold.” Bill says in a troublemakers voice, waggling his eyebrows at you. It’s obvious that he wants to lighten your mood a bit, so you giggle lightly and clutch his white dress shirt. You have never thought that Bill was capable of being decent towards other people. You’ve always taken him as the kind of guy.. Demon who only cared about himself, which in retrospect was an accurate depiction before all of this. Looking up at Bill's features, your stomach fills with butterflies. He's beautiful...

Amber eyes, golden blond hair, and beautiful brown skin with flecks of gold.

His eyes flick to meet yours and you look away with a slight blush. Bill walks around the house, opening various cabinets and taking anything that looks of value. His pockets must be bottomless, because the amount of things he’s able to fit in there was not normal.

“Got me some good shit, Pine Tree.” Bill’s voice was smug as he was walking around with a slight swagger that makes you roll your eyes. The demon was hard to take seriously.

“Bill,” You whisper against his chest “can we go now?”

“Sure thing, let’s get out of here.”

"Thank you.."

“So.. Pine Tree. This is going to be awkward,” Bill says as soon as he exits the house. “but I’m bound to you now. You need to give me a task to do, and then I can leave you alone.”

He sighs then continues.

“I don’t care if it is just trimming your toenails or scrubbing your floor, but I need a task to gain energy and power. Me rescuing you was nothing but pity. That, and I had unfinished business with that guy. I still need you. You’re important to what I’ve got planned, and I didn’t feel like having you die by the hands of that bread-loving fuck.” You giggle softly at the name and Bill pats your back softly.

"Task for task, okay kid? I owe you, and you owe me, simple as that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bill thinks that tad is a basic bitch
> 
> tad summoned bill to bake with him 
> 
> im going to make a fic that may be regrettable
> 
> im ready


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV change here, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry for not updating for a while, i got put in the hospital for bein unstable af 
> 
> francium of folks over here guys
> 
> anyways
> 
> ily guys heres to a chapter and i hope you all feel good today/tonight
> 
> (POV change in case you didnt kno)

As the two males started walking back to the shack, Dipper trembled in Bill’s arms. 

“Pine Tree, are you okay?” He asked softly, hoisting him up from falling and he shook with tremor. Dipper looked up at him and his eyes started to fill with tears at the realization of what just happened.

Bill saved him.

 

Bill.

 

An omnipotent being who could destroy worlds and dimensions just chose to save him. Dipper felt special..

“I’m,” he sobbed quietly. “thank you, Bill..” Bill’s “heart” ached as he looked at the scrawny boy in his arms. He tightened his grip and stopped walking, setting Dipper down on a fallen tree.

“Listen to me, kid,” Bill sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “None of that was your fault at all, and trust me.. That man was a pedophile who had been wanting you for a long time. None of his desires were your fault, and you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Dipper looked blankly at his hands.

“ _ You like that, you slut? Moan for me, Dipper..” Tad groaned as he pounded into Dipper’s unprepared asshole. The boy cried out in pain and terror, begging for his abductor to stop when he caught his breath. Despite all of the pain, Tad was hitting his prostate which gave him goosebumps and a pleasurable feeling. It.. It almost felt good… _

“Hey, none of that shit, Pine Tree!” Bill growled, slamming his foot on the ground in front of the boy. Dipper’s eyes narrowed in confusion,  and then he remembered what kind of demon Bill was. Of course he could read his mind whenever he pleased. Dipper felt ashamed of himself for things that were out of his control, but he still managed to find the smallest things to blame himself with. Bill leaned down to the sitting boy and cupped his cheek.

“None of that was your fault. Don’t make me put the idea in your head forcefully.” He said softly, looking into Dipper’s warm brown eyes.

“B-but, I feel like it was..” He cried and threw himself into Bill’s arms, desperately clinging onto the demon in attempt to make the feelings dissipate.

“But it wasn’t. You’re a good kid, Dipper. And even if things did feel good, that doesn’t make you responsible. I was human once too, kid,” Bill gazed past the kid, looking into the distance. “I’ve had that situation happen to me more than once, and I couldn’t forgive myself for ‘letting’ it happen. I changed because of all of the hatred I had for the world. I wouldn’t have been who I am now.. Don’t know if that’s a good thing, but I have learned to love myself after all of the things that had happened to me. Bottom line is, none of that was your fault.” Bill pulled the boy away from his chest, looking into his eyes again.

“Tell me whose fault it is, Dipper..” Bill said softly.

“N-not mine..”

“Good boy. Now I don’t have to switch out of this form to convince you! Splendid!” He cackled, scooping the boy into his arms after he finished with the manic laugh. Dipper’s eyes widened and his face flushed as he was hoisted into the man’s arms.

“Let’s get you home now. No more feeling ashamed for what happened, deal?” Bill said, voice low and soft.

“D-deal.”

 

-

 

“CIPHER!” Grunkle Stan hollered, as the lanky man ran around the kitchen cackling manically. When Dipper and Bill arrived at the shack, Stanley knew who it was immediately. Well, it was very easy to tell, seeing as Bill’s human appearance was themed as his original form. Stan was angry. More than angry! He suspected that Bill was the one who had abducted Dipper.

“Catch me if you can, old maaaaan!” He laughed, climbing over counters and other pieces of furniture near Dipper.

“Grunkle Stan, stop,” Dipper raised his hoarse voice, but no one stopped running. “Bill didn’t do it!”

“As if I’d believe that for a second, this sick fuck probably put the idea in your head that it was someone else!” The old man grunted, stopping for a few seconds to look at his grand nephew.

“It actually wasn’t him, let us tell you what happened… Please..” He said softly, gesturing to the kitchen table for a conversation.

“Yeah old man, it wasn’t me!”

“You shut up, demon!”

“Rude.”

“Guys,” Dipper intervened, shaking his head at the two. “Sit down.” The two men both sat down, Bill beside Dipper, Stanley across from them.

“Pine Tree was abducted by Tad Strange.” Bill said bluntly. Stanley’s eyes widened and he looked over at Dipper.

“Is that true..?” He asked uncetainly. Dipper shifted in his seat and nodded his head.

“The kid had traumatic things happen to him, and I came to help, but I was too late. That’s all I’m going to say about it. Dipper can choose when he wants to tell you what happened, but until then, I’ll be taking care of him. I have to, and we are linked together because of a deal we made. I took care of the problem, you’ll probably see it in the news at some point.”

“Thank you, Cipher,” Stanley bit out, having a hard time thanking someone who tried to destroy the world. “you’re welcome to.. Stay in the shack. Just keep him safe.”

Bill gave him a finger pistol and winked.

“No problemo, Stanley.” The old man rolled his eyes, and stood up.

 

-

 

“So, this is your digs, eh, Pine Tree?” Bill laughed a bit and Dipper rolled his eyes. Dipper got the room in the basement after he started going through puberty, and Mabel stayed upstairs in the room they shared many summers ago. He has the room decorated with posters, a period table wallscroll and many other science related things. He also had a few inkblot paintings that he made long ago, and Bill immediately became interested in them. 

“I see conjoined twins cutting themselves in half.” He gazed at the paintings and started giggling. Dipper walked over to Bill and looked at the painting too.

“I see two ballerinas dancing,” He murmured. “anyways. We need to get you all set up in here, and you can sleep on the couch.”

Bill’s eyes widened.

“The couch? Why not the bed with you!?” The demon whined and Dipper chuckled at the irony. An all-powerful being whining because he has to sleep on the couch.

“I can fit in there with you, watch!”

Dipper gasped as Bill’s form morphed back into the small triangle. The demon floated over to the bed and took up a small space on the pillow, not even half.

“See?! I’m golden!” He cackled in triumph. Dipper rolled his eyes and laid on the bed with the triangle. 

“Pft, okay, Cipher, sure.” He giggled at the childish behavior.

  
Bill was cute, and Dipper was just realizing that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triangle asshole lives with grouchy old man, sweaty boi, and silly gurl
> 
> comments r nice 
> 
> next chapter is on its way


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kids!
> 
> you guys can bet your asses that i've got a story cookin
> 
> how'd you guys feel about an alcoholic adventure starring bill and dip-dop
> 
> anyways enjoy 
> 
> its 8 and im eating cold pizza
> 
> im livin in a dream my dudes

Dinner was a mess.

Grunkle Stan had made the standard chicken, mashed potatoes, and carrots, which Bill seemed to immediately critique.

 

_ “Blah.” Bill gagged as he tried a carrot.  _

_ The demon had been making gagging noises all dinner, and the only food he seemed to want was the raw meat in the freezer. After ten minutes of choking and gagging, Grunkle Stan decide to just let the demon have something raw. _

_ “Oh, finally, that food was disgusting!” he said, biting into a raw chicken breast with intensely sharp teeth. He moaned in between bites and when he finished, he let out a small burp. Stanley was almost done with Bill’s nonsense. Right when he was going to open his mouth to comment on the demon’s unruly behavior-- something he almost never did, Mabel kicked his leg from under the table and gave him a serious “do not do that sir” look. _

_ “So, Bill,” Mabel started, glancing around the room, swinging her feet. Mabel had been diagnosed with ADHD when she was 13, and her fidgeting and getting distracted was a very normal thing. “I want to say thank you.. For saving Dipper.” _

_ “No problem, Shooting Star! Saving Pine Tree was a win-win! He got out of the clutches of a pedophile, and I got his soul for all eternity!” _

_ “WHAT?!” _

_ “I’m kidding, relax. I just know that there’s more than one person who would gladly take him. I’m basically here to protect the kid, and claim my territory.” _

 

After dinner was finished, the boys went down to Dipper’s room. Dipper forced Bill to wash his face and hands after dinner, which the demon detested. After the two bickered, Bill's hands were thoroughly washed.

"S-so, Bill, what were you like before you turned..?" Dipper asked once the door to his room was closed and the two were sitting on the bed. Bill turned away from Dipper and faced the wall. 

"A lot like you, kid."

"Could you tell me about it? I m-mean, it's totally okay if you don't want to."

"Okay or not, I do what I want."

"Sorry.." Dipper whispered, not wanting to be attacked with passive aggressive comments any longer. Bill took a deep breath 

"I was 24 when I turned. That's why I look so young. I am over 500 years old, believe it or not, I just stopped aging one day," Bill's voice was distant, and Dipper listened carefully and curiously. "but that's all that I'll say about it right now. I'll tell you more before bed each night, okay? Now," the demon stood up and clapped his hands together like an excited child "let's go on a walk. Fresh air is good for you, kid." 

"No, Bill I want to stay inside. I'll open a window if you want." Bill immediately nodded, and Dipper stood up to crack open the stained glass window. The cool night air drifted into the room and Bill stretched out on the carpet. 

"Oh maaan, I'm beat. So much happened today! I got chased by a grumpy old piece of sh-, old man, I almost vomited twice, you know what Pine Tree? Today was a good day!" He exclaimed, clearly happy. Dipper flopped down on the bed and yawned.

"Haha," Dipper laughed, shaking his head at the demon's behavior. "I'm going to go to sleep. I'm way too tired to do anything right now." 

"It's only 8:00!" Bill yelled in frustration, clearly wanting to be entertained and not left alone. Dipper yawned loudly. 

"You're more than welcome to meet me in the mindscape or whatever. Goodnight Bill." 

Bill sighed and before Dipper blinked, the triangle was sitting on his chest. The boy flinched and giggled lightly when Bill laid down on his chest. Bill was surprisingly heavy, but the weight on his chest was calming and nice. 

"Night Bill." 

"See you soon!" And just like that, Dipper immediately fell into a vivid dream. 

_"Well, well, look which slut came back for more punishment?"_

_W͇̜̝A͍̗͖̟ ̳̻͇͢Ķ͈̘̲̙È̥E̲̮̝ ͓̖̖̯̩͈̻Ų͚̮P͓̪̭̳̱͝_

_"Don't just sit there, Dipper.. Come and pleasure me..."_

_G̩̰̪̞ͅͅE̮̣̺̙̰͎̜T͓͇͖̺͙͙ ̛̦̫͉̖͇A̛͚̲̱͓̥W̘A͏̳̱̘̻̬̦̘Y̶͎ ̧F̠͙̫̰̲R͖̳͇͈̞̹O͢M̦̖̻̠̩̘ ̺̮̟̞͉͉͕M̜̳̖̬̱E̡̗̬̫ ̶I̢̮̠M̱͈ S̹̫̞̻͉̤̯C͡A̶̺̲͍ͅR̬̘̕E̯̬̻̲D̸_

_"Open your mouth, baby..."_

 

W̭̭̝̼͢ ̛͈͕̝͇̙͈͝ͅÀ̳͢ ̴͇̟̟̮K̨҉̞̱̜̝͠ ̵͏̼͔̖̜ͅE̵̵̢͈̠̣̗ ̖͈̜ ̵̶̭̠U͝҉̙̹̣͍̙͝ ̭͞ͅP̮̭̩̥͘ ̨̳̦̮̙͔̟̦

 

D҉̠O̵̜̫͔̪͍͝ͅN҉҉͔̻̥'̘͕̠͈̭͉̥̞̕T̰͚̦ ͚͇̲̣͙͞T̠̦͙Ò̦̳͉̖̟͚͠U͟҉̖̙̜͚̦͉̫̖C͈̟H̶̵̰̼̲̩̠ ̸͏̛̦̰͓̹̜̞̬Ḿ̥̫̥E̯͠

 

S̲̰̕͝T͙ͅO͏͖͍̲́P̡͓̟̘̩̺̗̲̻

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bill is some crazy ass evil ass demon who wants to eat raw meat (h̹̖̭͞ạ̀ͅͅh͔̦͖a̴̴̬̻̲̘̯͞ͅh̡̟͚͈̀͘a̧͈̪̯̕̕h҉̡̳͉̦͟a̞̺̳͙̠͚͕ͅ.̨̝̞̖̟͉͇͞.̸͔͔͖̩̮̣̞̪͜)
> 
> does anyone remember that one episode of fairly odd parents when timmy just fucken goes to town with a package of bacon?? homie got sick after, like jesus christ timmy, cook that shit son
> 
> bill is the true mvp
> 
> homies got guts of steel


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys! 
> 
> so im going to probably be updating this bad boy every next day
> 
> just so i can do school shit n stuff

“It's okay, Dipper.” Bill held Dipper’s small frame as he sobbed and whimpered in fear. Bill had seen the whole nightmare happen, and it wasn't very long until the boy had started screaming. When Dipper first started to unconsciously freak out, Grunkle Stan came into the room and was incredibly concerned.  

-

_“CIPHER!” Stanley hollered, busting the door open. Bill looked behind him and saw the old man holding a shotgun, and immediately yelled back._

_“Get the fuck out of here, old man!” He snapped, eyes glowing a brilliant amber in the dark. “It’s just a nightmare, now fuck off!”_

_“I have every right to be in here and help my grand nephew, demon!”_

_“G̝̻̲̤O̫͈̩ ̕N̥͕̘̝Ơ̦̪̥̰͍̗ͅW҉̜̺̲̱̝̰̦..” Bill’s voice echoed through the room, and Stanley quickly vacated the room. Bill went back to shaking the thrashing boy beneath him._

_"W̦̖̼̫͉̪̙A͕̞͖̟̦͚̞͞K҉͓̣̮̩͔͈E̩ ̺͔̥̼U̲P̺̥͙͇̯̝ͅ ͇͕R̜͓̦͠I̦͇̳G͍̙̗̤H͔̳̩͈̹͕T̞͔͎͜ ̲̪̰͕N̦͔͈̱̠͔O͏͍W̗͉̝͚̦͓ K͓̺͝Į͇̺͈̼D͘."_

_-_

"B-Bill, I dreamed of him..." Dipper sobbed, clinging to Bill as the older one stroked his back comfortingly. Bill hated Tad Strange. Dipper Pines had been his property since he found that stupid journal, and he couldn't let someone else take what was his. 

"He isn't coming back, Pine Tree.. He's dead." 

"I know! I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling gross... He took my virginity, Bill." The demon lifted Dipper's face to meet his.

"He was a horrible person, not you. I already told you kid, and I don't want to force you to believe this; It wasn't your fault at all." Dipper averted his eyes, but Bill gripped his chin and made the eye contact once again. 

"Do you understand?" Bill asked, harsh grip betraying the calm tone that he was using. When Dipper tried to look away again, Bill leaned in even closer. 

"D̜̥̖͎O͕̙͓ ̦͍͉̳́Y̶͇̠̖͚̳̥̞O̳̹̗̳͘U͍̕ ̞͎̳̯͖Ṳ̙̞͝N͉̳͍̠̮̰͘D̵̩͔͎E̶̲R̗͙̮̲͙͇̺S̵͚̫̲̟T͔̮͕̠A̝̮N̶D̝̖̯͉̬͕̳͠?" 

"Y-yes!" Dipper whimpered in fear, not wanting to anger him any further. Bill's eyes softened and he stroked Dipper's hair. Bill didn't like to raise his voice around his toys, but once in a while he needed to. Stanley, Tad, and Dipper were connected to him, so he could control them with his terrifying echoing tone. 

"Good boy.." He whispered, and leaned in to kiss the boy's cheek.

Dipper immediately flushed red and he stared at Bill with wide eyes, to which the demon just smiled and giggled. "You're cute, kid. Do you want to talk about the nightmare, or do you want me to sleep with you?"

Dipper flushed and his eyes widened once again, and Bill cackled loudly.

"I meant sleep, y'know REM cycle, that good stuff kid."

"I kn-knew that!" Dipper raised his voice slightly in embarrassment. Bill laughed and morphed into his original form, snuggling beside the boy. Dipper was still shaking in fear that the demon would get angry again, but he stopped after he felt the warmth of Bill's figure radiating heat.

"You sure you don't need to have a talk, Dipper?" He asked lightly, snapping his fingers to turn off the light. Despite the darkness of the room, Bill's glowing form illuminated the room with a slight yellow. Dipper turned to his side to look at the demon, and nodded. 

"I feel a lot better now, Bill.. Thank you.." And just like that, the two boys fell into a deep sleep. 

-

_"Ugh, B-Bill, fuck me harder!" Dipper writhed and moaned underneath the demon, who was pounding into him relentlessly. This was obviously just a dream, but Dipper enjoyed the sexual feelings nonetheless._

_"You like that Pine Tree? You like having your h-hole used by me, hm?" Sweat dripped from Bill's back as he kept up the rhythm of his hips, but regardless of his exhaustion, the look on Dipper's face was too precious to quit. Dream Bill gripped Dipper's penis and began to pump it in time with his harsh thrusts, sending the boy into a spiral of euphoria._

_"B-Bill," Dipper moaned as Bill worked his shaft. "It feels so good, I want this forever.."_

_"Bye, kid!" He cackled and poofed out of the dream._

_-_

When Dipper snapped out of the dream, he was horny and desperate. Taking a glance over at Bill, seeing that the triangle was sleeping, he reached his hand down to his boxers. Just as he gripped his erect dick, Bill's eye immediately opened. 

"What'cha doin' over there, kid?" He asked teasingly. 

"Oh boy.."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i am disgusting!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kids! nsfw here

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat and sticky boxers. His dreams from last night were absurd, all he remembered was...

-

_"What'cha doin' over there, kid?" Bill asked teasingly, and Dipper immediately snaked his hands out of his boxers and pretended to sleep. The triangle laughed quietly and pinched his fingers over Dipper's nose, trying to 'wake' the boy up. After a few seconds of having his breathing halted, Dipper gasped for breath, snapping his eyes over to the demon._

_"What the hell, Bill?!" He questioned, in a scream-whisper._

_"Don't pretend to sleep," Bill rolled his eyes.. eye. "and no touching your privates while I'm here, or at least let me help you out!"_

_"U-uhm.. I-if you w-want to.." The demon immediately pulled down Dipper's boxers. Still in his triangular form, he looked quite silly with a finger on his bowtie, trying to figure out what to do with the organ in front of him. The boy in front of him was shaking with excitement._ _Being the sixteen year old boy that Dipper was, he wasn't going to just pass up a blowjob, hand job, or whatever Bill was going to-- Oh._

_Oh God._

_Dear Jesus._

_Bill had sat down on Dipper's erect penis and his form absorbed it, much like it did to Mabel when they first met. The boy voiced a stream of pathetic confused whines, and Bill snapped up to look at him. It felt weird being inside of Bill.. There seemed to be endless suction, and it was very wet and warm, which Dipper wasn't complaining about at all._

_"D-damn Pine Tree, you're quite b-big," Bill raised his... Width to the tip of his erection and sat down again. The demon moaned loudly and repeated the movement. "How does it feel?"_

_"R-really good.." Dipper looked up at Bill, and the demon started giggling, then cackling wildly. The next thing Dipper felt was a sharp pain on his shaft, his penis being torn off and absorbed into Bill's body._

_-_

Dipper and Mabel were eating breakfast together, Bill still sleeping. Mabel looked up from her cereal and peeked at Dipper through her bangs. 

"Dip," She started quietly. "you know you can tell me anything, right..?"

"Yeah, I know," Dipper sighed. "I don't want you to be involved or.. know about what happened, okay, Mabes?" The girl sighed and went back to eating her cereal. Dipper just couldn't let Mabel know what happened at the place. However, he did have something he could tell her to lift her mood.

"So," He started, making sure that he caught Mabel's attention. "I think I like someone.." 

"OhmygoshDipper WHO?!" She asked excitedly, as this situation rarely happened. He laughed lightly at his sister's mannerism. She was so silly!

"It's a boy," Mabel gasped loudly and clapped her hands. "His name is..."

Mabel leaned in even closer. 

"B-" Right as Dipper was about to let the name roll off of his tongue, the demon ran down the stairs. 

"Good morning," Bill sat down right next to Dipper. "I heard you two gossiping, so here I am. Tell us who your crush is!" He folded his hands under his chin and smiled cockily. 

Shit. 

"O-oh, uhm.. His name is," Dipper looked around nervously, and saw one of Mabel's puppets laying around in the kitchen. Fuck, he couldn't think of any B names at the moment. "His name is uhm..."

"Me!" Bill cut him off. Dipper choked on his own saliva and turned red. How did Bill even know?! Wait.. He was a demon of the mind-- of course he would have known. What if he saw the dreams that Dipper had been having about him?! The whole thought made Dipper cringe with embarrassment. He didn't want to look at Bill for fear that the demon would reject him or give him a disgusted look, but at the same time, he couldn't really stop staring at the demon. He was truly a work of art. His beautiful skin was perfect, his eyes were beautiful, his hair was fluffy and cute, he was just perfect.

"N-no, I don't!" 

Bill and Mabel both gave each other knowing looks, both aware that Bill was the new crush. 

"Dipper," Mabel started, looking at Bill and giggling slightly. "It's pretty obvious, bro-bro." Bill suddenly put his arm around Dipper's shoulder and pulled him in for a noogie. Dipper screamed as his skull was being caressed by Bill's gloved fist. 

"Waaahhahah!" Dipper yelled and laughed as he was being playfully attacked by Bill. 

Today was the start of a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my kik is memelordswag if anyone wants to roast me


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets the luxury of forgetting the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is nigh kids

Dipper and Bill had become closer in that two weeks that Bill had been staying at the Mystery Shack. The two got dressed together, brushed their teeth together, and sometimes showered together. They weren't dating, but the closeness made them both feel loved and special. Dipper knew that as soon as Bill got his task, he would leave him, and Bill had been pestering him about it too. Dipper tried to think of anything whenever Bill asked, but he couldn't ever come up with something valid. He could ask for Bill to stay with him forever, but in reality, Bill had murdered people before; he was a literal demon. He couldn't handle Bill's true nature. Bill had only gotten angry at him once during the two weeks, and it was complete rage where he was hitting him and knocking lamps over. 

-

_"Ỳ͎̲̱O̥̩̱̭U̧͉̰̝͎̝ ̺͜U̹̮̜͞Ṋ͍ͅG̼͜R̩̥AT͉̼͖E̟F̤̰U͎̯̦ͅL̫ ̻̻͈͞PI̷̺̬͖͕̻̱Ȩ̰͉͕͇C̫͚͍͍̟E͍͈̜ͅ ̤͓̟̥̗͖̫O̷͉͙̱̲̠F̺̺̝͘ ̴͔̦̮̻̗S̘̘̪̯̲̺H̻̙̠͕͕̹ͅI̦̘̘̬͚̤͔͠T̨͉͓̗̝̭͙̫" Bill yelled loudly at Dipper, after hitting him several times, the boy now laying on the floor._

 

_Dipper had pushed him away during a nightmare he was having, and Bill felt extremely disrespected. Dipper was hysterical, and Bill's constant screaming and hitting did nothing at all to help._

_"N-no, Bill, I'm s-sorry," Dipper wheezed on the floor in fear, as looking at Bills razor sharp teeth and black eyes terrified him. "I'm sorry.."_

_"Y̳̩̼͘O͖͕̗̞̰̱̱U̡̺͉͕̟͕̟̤ C͕ͅA̴͕̥̯N̠͎̪̖ ̴̟̠̰̰̜̩S͇̫͎A͇͉͎̪͈Y͚̤͕ ͓S̶O̝̺R͍̣̗̪̟R҉͙̫̘̟͈ͅY͇̞̜̩̬ ̝́AL҉̳̮L͏͖̙͎̯̭ ̰̹̖̱Y̶͙O̩̩̭͟U̫̺̳̼̱͜ ͏W̟̻A̗͕͈͕͔̱̝N̝̞T̶ ̳̦̱̪̩́ͅK̬̪̤̲I̕D̟̳̬̣̬ͅ. ͙̤́Y͇͝O̩̰͚U̞̗͖̦ ̙͙͙̞̻͟J̸̖̞͓̱̲̜ͅŲ̭͓S͙̹͕Ṱ͔̮̝͚͈̭ ̧͇H̙̱̘͙̙̫̩̀I̹͝T̳̺̺͉̤̫͟ ͙̪̲͔̳O̥͖̥͘N̗͉̮͓̱͔̬E͏ ̯̣͎O̶̰̺̝͍̺̣F̭̰͎ͅ ͇̹T̛͎̦̥H̨̩̪̭̜̻E͙̩͈͎ͅ ̤̳͖̥͓̭̝͞M͍̮̠̣O͏͈S̞͔̮̫T͉̣ ͖̙͇̥̼̳ͅP͔̱͓Ọ̲̤W͜E̤̟͎̙̗̟͇͝R̙͕͈̩͖̪F͇̤͔͓͞U̯͍̹̤͈͠L̝͞ ̢̫̟̘͇͓D͔͈͎̞̜E̷͙̤̝̰͓̗͉M͏O̡N͟S̙̟̩͍͚̬ ̼I̮͓N͚̭͝ ̡̦͎͚̼̦̹EX̶͕̗͕͉͙͚I̦̟̭̻ͅS̺̰͞T͎̻̦̳E̱̣̙̫̖N̵̳̤̹͉͍͉̭C̜̜̲͠E̖͍̜͈͖͜.̯̪̀ I̴͙̭̞̪̹ ̖̼͔W̧̼̪͎͓͈̫I̞̝͎̺̤͇̙L̠̭̠͇̳̗ͅL͍͓̠̮̕ ̤̲̝̖K̮̲̘̰͈̬̺I͈͎̗̪͈̹L͓͕̬̗L͔̟̙̥͔ ̯̤̝Y̛O͖̟̝̘U҉͖̭͓̲̲̹ ̤̱ͅF̶̦̞̹̼̼̼̖O͖̣̣̠̙̩R͉̯̤̥̩͔͚ ̙̹͚̙Y͔͖O̜͎U̱̮̠̘ͅR͍͖̦͙͔̜͈_ _INSO͢L̨EN̕CE̶ ̢ "_

 

_Dipper's eyes started to well with tears._

_"W̸A͘I̶͟͞T̢҉"_

_"I'm s-sorry, Bill.." Dipper began to cry, clutching at the demon's feet. Bill stopped stalking towards him._

_"i.̸.̶ i̕'m҉ so͝rry"_

_-_

"Hey, Dipper?" Bill asked, fanning himself lightly with a glittery paper fan that Mabel had given him to beat the summer heat. The tall lanky man look quite silly with his full black and gold suit in the middle of summer. Dipper looked up at him, raising his arm against the blinding glare from the sun.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have that task yet? Because.. I have a suggestion," When the boy shook his head, he continued. "Maybe.. You should let me erase parts of your memory about Tad."

Dipper stood up quickly, and quickly stuttered out a yes please. Bill cracked his knuckles and put his hands on Dipper's shoulders. 

"I love you, kid. But I have to erase myself out of your memory too.. We can't have this kind of relationship. I'm a demon.." Bill quickly kissed his forehead and entered the mindscape, taking on his triangular form. He pulled himself together and hovered into the shack in which Dipper's memories were contained. He flew through the hallway, looking in multiple doors. 

In the door to his right, he saw him and Dipper laughing together and himself giving him a knock on the shoulder. He watched the memory play in front of him. 

_"That was some adventure, Pine Tree. Cleaning out your closet was the most toughest thing I've ever done, and I'm reeeeally old, kid." Bill teased, nudging Dipper on the elbow._

_"Oh shut up!" The 16 year old laughed, playfully hitting him back."_

Erased. 

One with Dipper's first kiss, Bill giving it. 

_"Why do you care, Bill?! You don't even understand human emotions!" Dipper yelled at him, eyes wide, tears threatening to spill. Bill turned around and stared at the boy. When he saw the tears in Dipper's eyes, he walked over and bent down to his level._

_"You are an idiot, Pine Tree." Their lips connected with passion, and Dipper began to cry into the kiss._

That was also their first time having sex. 

_"Dear God, Bill, Uhng!" Dipper moaned loudly and Bill thrust into his body and played with his nipples. Bill laughed and kept going, grunting and sweating._

_"N-not your God, kid.. That guy's not real," Dipper moaned beneath Bill, and the boy started to touch his hard erection, moaning in ecstasy. Bill quickened his pace and warned the child._

_"P-Pine Tree, I'm gonna cum..." Dipper nodded excitedly, wanting to be filled with the man who he loved. Bill moaned loudly and came inside, stroking all of the ejaculate out of his spent penis. He then began to stroke Dipper into completion, the sweaty boy underneath him also finishing. Bill collapsed beside the boy and held him close._

_"You'll always be safe with me, Dipper." He kissed the boy's sweaty forehead._

Erased. All of the memories with Bill in them had to be erased, and as soon as he came across the 'TAD STRANGE' door, he shot a laser out of his pupil and destroyed the door. It cracked and shattered into billions of pieces, and Bill made a satisfied noise. The kid was finally free, and when he went outside of the shack, he noticed that the grey and cloudy skies were beginning to clear. 

Bill wasn't upset for having to be erased out of Dipper's memory, because he knew that they would meet again someday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT"  
> "YOU CAN SAY SORRY ALL YOU WANT KID. YOU JUST HIT ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DEMONS IN EXISTENCE. I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE"  
> "WAIT"  
> "im sorry"
> 
> bye kids! meet me on the other side


End file.
